Office Hyjinks
by Jennyngibbsbelong2getha
Summary: Jenny and Gibbs, Her office and a broken table. Is way better than this summary I promies, Jibbs smut with Tony being Tony. Enjoy! :


**Disclaimer- **Not mine, I say it so often but its true if they were we would still have Jenny and a lil Jibblet also lolz.

**Warnings- **For some minor swearing and smut.

**Office Hyjinks.**

Jen walked into her office sighing to herself she switched on the light and threw her coat and bag across the large cream couch that sat along one wall of her office, She then proceeded to walk to the other wall and take the bottle of bourbon from the shelf where it sat she poured herself a glass and was bringing it to her lips when a voice from the shadows caused her to jump in fright and suprise,

"You know genrally drinking bourbon before lunch is frowned upon Jen" He teased her.

"Jethro!" She exclaimed setting her now spilled glass down and spinning around to face him the annoyance clear in her voice and expression

"Any reason you are hiding in my office rather than catching up on those reports?" She inquired pulling down another glass and filling it for him she then held it out for him to take he did but then he put it back down without taking a drink.

"Have you done something?" She asked him eyes now narrowed at him picking her glass back up and taking a sip

He just shook his head watching her

"Want something?" She guessed, to which he nodded

"And you want...?" She asked him

He took a step closer to her closing the gap between them, he was so close she could almost hear him draw each breath, he took the glass out of her hand and placed it down beside his own untouched glass and then leant down and whispered in her ear, "You Jen" She shivered feeling his breath warm on her neck.

Tony walked casually up the metal stairs and flashed a smile at Cynthina "Is she in?" He asked pointing to Jens closed office door.

Cythina smiled at Tony, "She is, but she just got back from a important meeting with SecNav and doesn't want to be disturbed for half a hour" She told him.

Tony flashed Cynthina one of his trademark smiles then walked around till he was standing facing her his back leaning against Cynthinas desk edge, "I'll wait. Sooo anything instering happening lately up here Cynthina?" He asked her, hoping to get some info about Gibbs visiting the Director.

Gibbs finally managed to unzip her skirt and threw it across her office which caused her to giggle. He took a deep breath when he saw her, she was just as gorgeous if not more than he remembered. He captured her lips and his hands drifted down. She closed her eyes as she shivered from his touch, it suprised her that he still knew how to drive her so crazy. She grabbed his shirt to pull him up so she could kiss him back.

She kissed him teasingly then whispered into his ear, "You are wearing too much clothing Jethro."

She then proceeded to help him out of his clothing, first she undid each button slowly staring at him intently while she did but then he got inpatient and slipped his hand down teasing her by playing with the edge of her underwear, She closed her eyes and bit down on her lip trying to control her breathing "Jethro..." she warned him. "Jen..." He teased her stopping teasing her she moaned missing his touch instantly.She jumped in suprise as with one quick motion he sweapt all of the papers off her desk so it was now empty then he gently lowered her down onto her desk and trailed butterfly kisses down her neck, trailing along her collarbone.

Jen closed her eyes and moaned once he thrust into her. He moved slowly at first, teasing her, driving her crazy. He then began to thrust harder and she gladly met his pace.

She arched her back against the coolness of the desk and wrapped her legs around him pulling him tightly into her loving the heat he made her feel. She wanted to hold onto him forever. She felt her orgasm build as he started moving faster. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss and whispering _I love you Jethro _into his ear.

She continued to move with him leaving butterfly kisses all over his chest then along his neck. Just as she felt herself start to climax she thought she felt her desk shudder underneath her but she told herself she was just being stupid, a second later though she screamed as her desk collapsed benath them sending them both crashing onto the floor still wrapped around each other.

Tony was still leaning against Cynthinas desk casually talking about the latest bet they had going about Gibbs and the Director while he waited for Jenny. They both froze when they heard a loud crash followed by a equally if not louder scream from Jenny. Both leapt from where they were sitting instantly. Tonys hand flew to where his holster sat and pulled his gun out. "Call Ziva and McGee and get them up here now!" He instructed Cynthina, Who quickly picked up her phone with shaky hands and dialed Zivas extension instructing her and McGee to get up to the directors office instantly.

"Director are you ok?" Tony called out trying to open Jennys office door but found out the office door was locked firmly and he couldn't budge it. Just then Ziva and McGee rushed in.

"Thank god, Ziva you have got to pick this lock now!" Tony told her thr urgency in his voice leaving no room for questions or arugements a few seconds later Ziva stepped back a triumphtment look on her face.

Tony called out again "Director, Are you ok? I'm coming in"

"Shit Jethro! Hes going to come through the bloody door any second, I'm the Director of NCIS if this gets back to SecNav..." She trailed off searching the room for her skirt just when she set her eyes on it her office door flew open.

In spilled Tony, McGee and Ziva with their guns drawn, "Jethro!" Jenny half wailed half screamed at him which made him wince knowing he would pay for this later.

"Shit" Tony said slowly as he took in the scene before him, where the Directors desk used to sit there was now a pile of broken, splintered wood and lying admist that pile was none other than their own boss and the Director both in various states of undress.

"Dinozzo, David, McGee out now!" He instructed his three awe struck agents.

"Sure thing boss, Ahhh you know we didn't know you were in..."

"Out now!" Gibbs yelled louder making all three jump and scamper back out to where Cynthina sat waiting, wondering what was going on. She was suprised to see three very embarrsed agents come out of the Directors office and all take seats.

"Is everything ok?" She asked worried

"Depends what you mean by ok." Tony told her

She opened her mouth to explain that she meant was everything ok with Jenny when Tony continued on cutting her off, "If you mean apart from the numerous months if not years that me, probie and Ziva are going to be spending in therapy to erase the images we just saw from our minds, the countless headslaps that are going to arise from this, the hearing loss we are all going to suffer from when Abby hears about this and screams, not to mention the chance that Gibbs might auctuly fire us for this everything is just fine, better than fine its..."

Tony stopped talking when Jennys office door flew open to reveal a very pissed of looking Gibbs who was now fully dressed.

"Dinozzo start talking now! and this had better be good." He yelled at Tony

Tony looked at Ziva and McGee for help but they both shook their heads and took a step back, Tony shot them both a death stare then turned back to Gibbs and started explaining.

"You see Boss, I came up to talk to the Directror and Cynthina said that she wanted to be alone for half a hour and I said I would wait."

Gibbs shot a look at Cynthina who was trying to hide behind her computer screen but she knew she had to help Tony out so she peeked around the corner and said quietly "Thats true Agent Gibbs"

Gibbs nodded and then fixed Tony with another stare "I still am not seeing how talking to Cynthina leads to you, Daved and McGee storming the Directors office with your guns drawn Dinozzo" He told Tony inpatiently.

"Ahh well you see Boss, We both heard a huge crash then the Director scream" He told Gibbs motioning to himself and Cynthina "And I told Cynthina to call Ziva and Probie while I tried to open the door but it was locked"

"You don't say Dinozzo" Gibbs told him scarsticaly

Tony winced knowing it was never good when Gibbs used scarscam

"Anyway Ziva picked the lock.."

"TONY!!" Ziva yelped not wanting to be in the fireing line of Gibbs and Jennys anger "You told me to!!"

Tony spun around "Didn't mean you had to do it Daved!"

Ziva spluttered then turned to McGee "Did Tony not demand that I pick the lock McGee" She asked McGee forcefully

McGee swallowed hard for he had wanted to stay clear of the wrath of Gibbs and Jenny to. "Ahh Ziva is right Boss" He offered then took another step back as if it might protect him from the anger radiating off Gibbs.

"I thought the Director was in trouble!" Tony protested knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

Gibbs shot him a very deadly Gibbs stare "Dinozzo if I hear of any bets, any pools, any talk, any gossip, any attempts of Abby or McGee or Anyone trying to hack into security cameras I will kill you myself is that clear?" He growled at Tony

Who swallowed hard and nodded knowing he was getting of lightly really.

Gibbs then turned to Ziva, McGee and Cynthina "Same goes for you three" He told them

"Yes Agent Gibbs" Cynthina answered

"Yes Boss" Ziva and McGee answered

Gibbs then nodded "Ok go home, And do not even think about this ever again" He warned all four who quickly made a hasty retreat.

He then closed the office door and turned to look at Jen who was sitting on the couch, She smiled at him "Next time Jethro we stay away from any furniture made of wood, I liked that desk you know"

He smiled walking over to her he sat down next to her and put a arm around her pulling her close to him he kissed the top of her head "I know Jen"

The End!

Remember to review loves :)


End file.
